Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley's Surprise Babies: Diary of Peter William
by maizygreenberg
Summary: Welcome to my new story of Harry and Ginny's Surprise Babies: Diary of Peter William Remus Potter. Please excuse my spelling and Grammar.


Peter William- Remus Potter's Diary

By Maizy Greenberg

Dear Diary, March 20,2021

My name is Peter William- Remus Potter. I am about to turn 11 years old on August 11. I am almost ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents are both Wizarding Families. My mum grew up with her family with seven brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George and Ron. my father grew up with my muggle cousin Dudley and his parent's aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon because of a man called Voldeymorts killed my grandfather James and Lily.

I have a birth defect called nystagmus; this causes my eyes to shake a lot. A lot of outsiders that are not in my family call me names and tease me. I have several close friends who I grew up with.

I am a triplet. I have an identical twin brother Fredrick (Freddie). Arthur Potter and a fraternal twin sister named Hermione Jean Potter. My brother is named for my uncle Fred and grandfather Arthur. My sister is name for my mum's best friend and our aunt Hermione. I am named for my dad's mentor Remus and my mum's oldest brother Bill. My mum and Dad liked the name Peter. But as I got older I learned that I was named for Peter Petergrew the man who batrayed my father's parents James and Lily. Well Mum's Calling me to go to dinner.

Sincerely,

Peter William Remus Potter

Dear Diary, March 20,2021 continued

After dinner my mum told me that I would be going to the eye doctor tomorrow. I am really nervous because I don't want to have surgery again. The funny thing about my brother, sister and I is that we are born on different days. I was born August 11, 2010 at 12:05 am. My sister and brother were born August 10, 2010 at 11:45pm and 11:59pm. I am seven minutes younger than my brother and 21 minutes younger than my sister.

My parents were told that they could hear 3 heart beats, but they could never find me in the ultra sound. I guess I have always been a shy.

My cousins Molly II and Lucy are amazing. They will protect me from everything.

Sincerely,

Peter William Remus Potter

Dear Diary, March 22, 2021

I didn't write yesterday because of the eye drops. I was tired at the end of the day because we had eye drops in my eye for about several hours. I am really scared because I have to have surgery again on April 2. This is just after Uncle George's birthday.

Any way let me talk about my crazy family. I have already talked about my twin brother and sister. I have 3 other older brothers and 1 older sister. My oldest brothers name is Teddy Remus Lupin. He is 23 years old and he works as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. My oldest biological brother is James Sirius Potter. He is 22 years old. He works at the Ministry of Magic in the magical games and sports department. He also plays as a Chaser for England during the Quidditch Season. My second oldest brother biological brother is Albus (Al) Severus Potter. He is 20 years old. He works in the Aurors department with my father. Finaly my oldest sister besides my twin sister and brother is Lily Luna Potter. She is 17 years old and is just finishing up her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is going to be a Seeker and Reserve Chaser for England. Each of my siblings besides Teddy has a buddy. James is with Hermione; Al is with Arthur and Lily is with me. These are all my siblings.

Next time I will talk about mum and dad. Mum is telling me to turn off my light. Night Diary.

Sincerely,  
Peter William Remus Potter

Dear Diary, March 25, 2021

Today my mum and dad dropped off at school. My school is mixed with magical school and muggle school. I am learning English, Maths, Science and Social Studies. I also am learning about some magic techniques.

Let's talk about more of my larger family now about my mum and dad.

My mum was born August 11, 1981 at 12:05 pm. She was born into a family of 9 and she was the only girl out of 7. She has 7 brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred (deceased as of May 2, 1998) & George and Ron. She is 11 months younger than Ron. My father was born July 31, 1980. On Halloween night October 31, 1981 Voldeymorts, came to my father's family safe house because one friend betrayed them. He killed grandpa James and grandma Lily. Since my father's parents died he had to live with Muggles. He went to live with my great Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley. At age 11, Hagrid the game keeper of Hogwarts came to give my father his letter to Hogwarts.

I am closer to my mum than my father because he is always at work.

My father works in the Auroras office with Uncle Ron. My mum is a stay at home mum for me. She worked as a Chaser and Seeker for the Holly Head Harpies from 1999 to 2005 before my brother James was born. She lead them to the 2001 World Cup to victory. She then worked as a reporter for the daily profit to report the quidditch season. She worked for the daily profit from May 2006 to August 24, 2010. Then she became a stay at home mum because I had so many birth defects when I was born. She wanted to be there for me because I need a lot of surgery with in several months that I was born. I had my foreskin removed when I was 4 days old. I had to have surgery to fix my lungs and a clef lip when I was 7 weeks old. I had Nystagmus surgery when I was about a year old. I still constantly have to go into surgery to check and make sure I am alright.

Mum says it's time for me to go to bed. I am totally used to surgery but I am scared that it may take a lot of time to recover from this surgery.

Sincerely,

Peter William Remus Potter


End file.
